


The King and the Book

by Fireking55



Series: November 2020 Oneshots [7]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Fluff, and an adorable book, even with an entire day off, the author cannot keep a schedule, the best boy in chaldea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireking55/pseuds/Fireking55
Summary: A summoning brings an old foe to Chaldea, will Gudako be able to put past conflicts aside?
Series: November 2020 Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996318
Kudos: 7





	The King and the Book

Gudako could never get used to the summoning room. She knew it was safe, she knew that, objectively, it was the safest non-mundane thing in Chaldea. Still, she couldn’t help but feel a small pit of terror in her stomach as the mass of energy descended onto the circle.

She could tell from the outline, and the sheer amount of energy taken, that the servant was big. A low growl from the circle made her think that the newest addition to Chaldea was a berserker, so she prepared to use a command spell if the servant attacked.

As the mist of mana faded, she realized that she hadn’t summoned a berserker. The servant’s cold, yellow eyes stared at his new master with a glimmer of familiarity. The chains around the servant’s paws clanked as he approached Gudako. She froze in terror as recognized the servant, the Avenger of Shinjuku, the King of Curumpaw, Lobo. The wolf stopped a few feet away from her, before smiling and bowing his head in recognition of his new master. The headless rider atop the wolf was silent and still.

Gudako left the room, and the wolf followed her. Normally she would take the time to talk to the any new servants and tell them about Chaldea and herself, but, as both the wolf and his rider couldn’t speak, she decided against it, instead opting to move on to the next step of welcoming a new servant to Chaldea, a bout in the training room. Da Vinci said it was a way to gauge the combat abilities of the servants, and how they might differ from versions summoned in the singularities, but Gudako was sure she just wanted the footage for her ‘servant fight club’ (which, to many servants’ annoyance, didn’t actually involve fighting). It was still useful for figuring out how a servant responded to orders, so Gudako led the wolf to the training room.

When they entered the room, they found that it was already in use by Nursery Rhyme. The caster had set up the training room to be a dark forest, and was starting a fire when she noticed her master.

“Master!” The servant yelled, running up and hugging her Gudako. She returned the hug while question Nursery.

“What were you doing?” She asked the caster as she loosened the hug.

“Oh, I was going to tell some stories to the other servant’s and I wanted the right setting!” Nursery smiles, and notices Lobo, who had taken this moment to enter the room. She stands still for a minute before yelling, “The Headless Horseman!” and running up to the avenger.

Gudako was confused for a moment, before she remembered that, while Lobo was the main part of the servant, the Headless Horseman was indeed also part of their saint graph. Lobo seemingly came to this realization too, as he got down and let his rider off him. Nursery, unable to contain her excitment, began bombarding the headless man with questions. She trailed off as she realized that, without a head, the man couldn’t speak. As Lobo moved to let his rider back on, as the caster seemed to have had her fun, she spoke.

“I have an idea!” She yelled, causing both Lobo and his rider to look at her. Using her magic, she materialized a jack o’ lantern, and handed it off to the headless servant. Said servant seemed like he would be giving her a confused expression if he had a face. “Put it on your head.” Nursery clarified. As the headless rider did so, the jack o’ lantern began emitting light, as if light by a candle, even though Nursery hadn’t summoned it with one. “Now try talking!” Nursery said, another smile gracing her face.

The, now headed, horseman said nothing. He turned towards the caster, and used his hands to shake his pumpkin head no. Understanding what this meant, Nursery’s smile faded from her face. Lobo saw this and moved towards the girl. Gudako’s stomach turned as the wolf approached the young caster. Just as she prepared to yell something, Lobo nuzzled up to the girl, cheering up the person who had tried to help his rider. The pit in Gudako’s stomach vanished as she realized that, for whatever had happened in the past, Lobo and his rider were on her side now.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's servant was Nursery Rhyme, and I picked Lobo as the other servant because I picked him for the exchange ticket today.
> 
> The idea for this came when I learnt that the exchange ticket day was today. I had already chosen all the servants by then, but by sheer luck Nursery came up, and she fit this oneshot perfectly. Expect me to write something else with these two (three?) after this month.


End file.
